If I Lost You
by scarletcriminal
Summary: A completely Tinkerbell x Terence centered fluff done by request. A series of Terence's narrations revolving around how the two came to love each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a request to do a Tink x Terrence fluff. Those of you who know me know that I am not a very fluffy writer, but I'll give it a shot. This will be multi-chaptered if anyone is interested. I plan to do a lot of pure fluffed scenes revolving around how the two came to love each other. Please give it a try and leave me feedback to tell me where I should head with this! :)**

* * *

_If I Lost You_

* * *

When you first said my name, I couldn't believe it. Just a simple word from your lips was all it took for me to feel something new. Something I'd never felt before.

"Terence."

"You know my name?"

What a dumb thing to say. But I just didn't expect it to roll from your mouth so easily.

Of course, I had known _your_ name. I've poured lots dust on lots of fairies, but when I stepped away from you as your gentle figure rose from the fluffy seed that carried you here, my breath was taken away.

Sometimes I like to think that my breath was how you took your first. A small gasp and then a quiet, unsure,

"Hello?"

It was all because of me.

Maybe.

I was shy. I stepped back behind the crowd. I was always minding to my own work. Fairy Gary likes to say that my job is never done. I have to guard the dust and stir it, make sure that none of it is wasted or that no one tries to steal it. I have to mix it so it doesn't lose its shine and churn it so it keeps its magic.

But that early morning, I stayed and watched you as you came to life. I hoped one day I could work up the courage to talk to you. I started imagining what I'd say and when I'd say it. You'd come around with the girls and I'd say something cute when you got your next cup. I'd be a real gentleman.

I'm just the dust keeper guy. I'm no one special. But you knew my name, and that was enough to make my heart swell like it never had before. Plenty of people had said my name before. 'Terence, do this' or 'Terence, do that'. But you smiled at me and said it differently. And that's when I think I fell in love with you.

"Forever's a long time," I said.

I wouldn't mind spending that forever with you.

Just keep saying my name, and I'll be the happiest guy there is.

* * *

_(Like I said, this is just a short test to see where I should head. Feedback is always appreciated! A new chapter should be up soon, and look for other updates as well!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naturally Beautiful**

The first time you and I worked together made me see that you were different. Other girls can talk (and talk, and talk, and talk), and you were just the same in that way. But when you spoke, you had these lights in your eyes and this passion for whatever you were saying. A guy could get lost pretty easily in those eyes.

You stopped by to help Gary install some new machines in the factory. Being one of the best there is at what I do, I helped out all day, side by side, with you. You can imagine how happy I was to do to that.

I already knew you were a great tinker, but somehow you made it all look effortless and natural. I could even get past the grease smeared across your cheek and the sweat you wiped off your forehead with the back of your hand. Everything you did seemed beautiful in a way.

I'll admit that I hurt myself on accident a couple of times that day.

Okay, a lot of times. When I would look up from whatever I was supposed to be doing to see that bright sparkle in your eyes.

It's hard to stay focused when you're around, even when I'm trying so hard to listen to everything you're saying.

"And I think if we just put this big spin-y thing here, it'll reduce the need to manually churn the dust by at least…hmm…forty percent! And that's just _one part! _We can add this here to rotate the whole mechanism and it will all be controlled by a power source-,"

You get the idea. On and on about your ideas, and all of them brilliant and original and just _different._

You weren't like other girls. And that was perfect to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not a Date**

The first time I worked up the courage to ask you to spend time together was the most nerve-wracking moment of my life. It wasn't a date, I told myself. Just two friends going to the same place to have tea together. Definitely not a date.

You agreed to go right away, and you were ecstatic about it. Tea? You loved tea! Oh, and we could have some of those cakes that they bake there.

Turns out we have a lot in common. We both love the same type of tea (okay, so chamomile wasn't exactly my favorite- but I liked it. And knowing that you liked it so much made it _become_ my favorite, so that counts, right?)

We both love what we do, we both laugh at the same jokes, and we both like to have seconds of dessert. We spent hours at that table for two that night, giggling and talking too loudly. We stayed until everyone else had left and then some, not noticing the time because there was only us and our ongoing conversation about everything there was to talk about.

They eventually had to ask us to leave. Do you remember looking at the clock and realizing you were late for curfew? I'm still sort of sorry about that, even though you said you didn't mind. I was late for mine too, but I wouldn't have cared for the world if it meant more time with you.

That was the night we became best friends. So began the seemingly endless teasing from my boss and the trouble when I came home late, but also the late-night stargazing conversations, the adventures, the tinkering together, the swims, the frog races, and everything we did together. I'm so glad I had the courage to take you out that night.

I'll never regret becoming your best friend.


End file.
